Alternate Choice
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Some alternate scene in the last episode of Season 2. Imagine if this ever took place.


**Alternate Choice**

 **So basically, the Season 2 last episode of Loonatics Unleashed is one thing I recalled. And I remember thinking about something which regards a bad bad putty tat who mentioned about how to use the scepter which is the key to wormhole central and used to control wormholes but what if he said something different instead of that?**

 **Loonatics Unleashed and their characters belong to Warner Bros Animation. That's my disclaimer.**

 **Oh and one more thing, time skipping will take place in this story.**

* * *

Surrounded and outnumbered the Loonatics along with their unlikely ally are. Fighting took place and lots of Techno Soldiers reduced to scrap metal but there are far hundreds of them or more like thousands of them! Even if the heroes used whatever powers they have and are aided by their ally Zadavia and her changed brother Optimatus, still, they are apprehended and overpowered by sheer numbers.

The main villain General Deuce who has the scepter smirked as he watched Danger Duck get punched by a Techno Soldier as he landed on the ground in front of him.

General Deuce: "Any last words?"

Danger Duck: "I got a few. Only I'd have to wash my mouth with soap."

While being dog piled, Sylth Vester is in deep thought with choices.

Sylth Vester(deep thought): "I knew it's over for us! We did kick butt but in the end, we're doomed. Unless I could save my own fur and ditch the others hoping that the general can spare me. Yeah that could work. But I dunno if it'll work. Maybe I can try something that can lower his guard down and then...Hmmm...difficult choices I made..."

So without a do, he made his move as he got off the dog pile of Techno Soldiers with his knees on the ground.

Sylth Vester: "Oh, Mr General Sir, do you think you can let me go? I'm not really with those do-gooders."

That gave Deuce his attention.

General Deuce: "And what do you offer me in exchange?"

Sylth Vester: "I happen to know that the scepter won't work without the royal jewel. It's because I have it stored in my left gauntlet."

All the Loonatics were surprised by what he said as he approached General Deuce.

Sylth Vester: "Okay Mr General. Here it is."

He opened up his left gauntlet and when Deuce saw made him horrified.

General Deuce: "Aw what is that?! It looks like as if it's been stuck in a particle accelerator!"

It really is horrifying to see but that's what the cyborg cat been expecting because the next thing it happened, Sylth used his right fist to deliver a punch that sent Deuce up in the air and he crashed down but it didn't last long as he got dog plied again.

General Deuce: "You think a single lie can give you the advantage? Guess I should thank for letting me know about it. And I wonder if..."

He then got up and approached Danger Duck and then, noticed it. Smiling again, he yanked the necklace off him.

Danger Duck: "So my neck was really on the line when it was on the line."

Ace Bunny: (To Sylth): "Well, you did what you can do. That punch was pretty impressive and I have to admit, you could really be a useful member in the team."

Sylth Vester: "Really? Wow. I did not see that coming."

As for Deuce, he opened the tiny locket and took out a small, purple jewel. He placed it in the sceptre and it began to glow and power up. After that, a large ship with a face of a canary printed at the lower front appeared.

Ace Bunny: "Well, look who's here? His royal majesty!"

A small rectangular hole opened up below the ship and Tweetums wearing a battle uniform emerged out riding a small chariot driven by 2 egg bots.

Tweetums: I order you to dwop your weapons and surrender at once!"

General Deuce: "And who's going to make me?"

Tweetums: "Just little ole me and my army of egg bots!"

Instantly, egg shaped robots with yellow wing thrusters and leg boosters which enabled flight capabilities flew into battle as Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner flew beside Tweetums on both sides each armed with laser rifles.

Tweetums: "My good fwiends have retro-fitted my servant bots with special armour!"

Tech E. Coyote: "Made of the strongest alloy found this side of Andromeda."

Rev Runner: (Speaking real fast) "Or the other side of Andromeda for that matter if Andromeda had sides which it doesn't, which has a spiral shaped galaxy with many light years wide and also and also an M31 and NGC 234."

The egg bots then made their move flying around and assaulting the techno soldiers as they tried to fight back but are reduced to more scrap metal. As for the Loonatics, they're free and ready to turn the tables around.

Ace Bunny: "Cover me Lex! Looks like the man of hour is trying to duck out of his own party!"

Yup, Deuce is trying to flee since he's losing and Ace gave chase.

 **(And time skip through the duel between Ace and Deuce in which Deuce got banished and a huge Electromagnetic Pulse Wave aka EMP Wave was emitted out deactivating all the Techno Soldiers and Eggbots)**

With the battle over and the whole area covered with pieces of metal and egg bots falling to the surface, all were covered in dirt from all the fighting as Danger Duck teleported in front of Zadavia and Rev.

Danger Duck: "Not bad for a day's work. Taking out the trash is my favourite chore." (He then saw Optimatus fly down and landed beside him) Oh it looks like I missed one bag of crud!"

He then conjured his power orbs but Zadavia spoke up.

Zadavia: "No Duck! Optimatus has changed. It was the thirst of unlimited power that corrupted him. Now, he must learn to use his powers to be a better leader."

Optimatus knew he has much to learn now that he's redeemed himself as from a pile of robots, Sylth emerged out.

Sylth Vester: "Zadavia. I've completely changed too."

But from above, a displeased Tweetums appeared.

Tweetums: "Sowwy. But you're still a bad, bad, putty tat again. I have other plans for you."

Optimatus: "No, I saw how he valiantly fought against the enemy and because of that, I believe he deserves to be given another chance to do something great and make up for his wrongs."

Tweetums was surprised by what Optimatus said so he thought a bit.

Tweetums: "Okay, the putty tat doesn't need to go back to prison."

Sylth was surprised by the canary's statement as he turned to Optimatus.

Sylth Vester: "Oh thank you so much! I'm glad you and Zadavia believed that I have completed changed for the better!"

Optimatus: "And speaking of change, I think in my opinion, this will be my first step to use my powers to become a better leader."

And while this was happening, a wounded Ace being helped up by Lexi along with Tech and Duck came out of the portal hub.

Ace Bunny: "Hey...Zadavia. What...did we...miss?"

Zadavia: "You're right on time to witness my brother use his powers for good."

They looked to see him channel up his power and then, he fired an multi-coloured energy blast at Slyth as he felt the power and during that, Tech noticed small waves of dark energy leave Sylth and then, a flash took place and Optimatus stopped using his powers.

Lexi Bunny: "What just happned?"

As the smoke cleared, all looked to see Sylth no longer big and brawn but slender and still well-built on the muscles(His new appearance is similar to his appearance from the other Looney Tune shows)and for some reason, he realized it.

Sylth Vester: "My back teeth...(He opened his mouth and put his hand in it to feel it)...my left arm...(He could see his fully restored arm)...my body...(He removed his armour to see fur on it)...and...(He removed his helmet and felt it)...my face! Everything's restored!"

Tech E. Coyote: "Well that's great for you! Except the weird part where I saw small waves of dark energy leaving his body."

Ace Bunny: "Dark...energy?"

All looked at Sylth as he looked at them.

Tweetums: "Oh right. I never mentioned this but this is what putty tat looked liked before he became big and bad."

Rev Runner: (Speaking real fast) "You mean he was never a bad guy?!"

Tweetums: "Indeed. He was also a ninja master back then."

Ace Bunny: "Ninja master. Sounds very...interesting."

Lexi Bunny: "Save your strength Ace. You'll be recovered soon enough."

Tech E. Coyote: "And how and where did you get this dark energy from?"

Sylth Vester: "Ugh! It's a long story. But I'll explain to you soon enough."

 **(And time skip through as Zadavia spoke to the Loonatics about them becoming Guardians of the Universe and stuff)**

* * *

 **Acmetropolis. Loonatic HQ...**

Ace Bunny: "Ah...it's good to be home again!"

He then sat on the couch as Lexi showed up holding a large soda bottle on one hand and several cups

Lexi Bunny: "Yeah. For now we have to wait as Blanc needs to be restored first before they can begin construct of our new HQ."

She then placed the stuff on the table, sat beside Ace and smooched him on the cheek. Ace smiled at her as Danger Duck teleported behind them.

Danger Duck: "Glad it's a long wait! I won't have to wash and scrub that spoiled canary! It'll be a long wait for him!"

Ace Bunny: "But still, it's your royal job to do so."

Ace and Lexi then laughed as nearby, Slam Tasmanian laughed too as he ate a bucket of fried chicken.

Just then, the door opened and Tech and Rev showed up.

Tech E. Coyote: "Hey guys. He's ready. Okay, you can come in."

All watched as Sylth came in and all were amazed. The cat is now wearing the Loonatic uniform and it has white accents around his body as shown through the white triangle at the front and he has holster on his left leg.

Ace Bunny: "Looking good!"

Sylth Vester: "Thanks. Fits me perfectly."

Rev Runner: (Speaking real fast) "We also scanned him and interesting facts he has."

Tech E. Coyote: "We found out he has Superhuman Mobility which means he can move and react swiftly especially when in combat, he's a master combatant and has a sixth sense."

Danger Duck: "And what on earth is the sixth sense?"

Tech E. Coyote: "Demonstration time. (He took out a packet of potato chips) Rev, hide it please."

Rev took the packet and sped off and returned back to the room swiftly.

Tech E. Coyote: "Okay Sylth. Where's the packet?"

He looked around for a moment. Then, he closed his eyes and opened them again after a second.

Sylth Vester: "It was hidden in Lexi's underwear drawer."

Lexi Bunny: "WHAT?!"

All gasped as Rev zipped out and returned with the packet of potato chips.

Tech E. Coyote: "Why do you use awkward hiding places?"

Rev just smiled sheepishly as Tech continued on.

Tech E Coyote: "Anyway, here's your weapons. Sylth. One is your laser gun which is upgraded with extra firepower and it has twin barrels instead of one and the other is your Ninja Power Sword enhanced with more durability and it can slice through steel implements(The weapon he used in the intro but was never used in episodes he appeared in)

He gave the weapons to Sylth as he kept the laser gun in his holster and he drew out his sword and examined it. After that, he kept it back and put the sheath on his back as Ace can be seen pouring out soda on the plastic cups and then, handed a cup to each member including the new one.

Ace Bunny: "Cheers to welcome our newest member of the Loonatics. Sylth Vester!"

The others: "CHEERS!"

When they cheered, they raised their cups in the air and drank some of the soda. But Sylth did not touch his and Ace noticed it.

Ace: "Uh...you okay?"

Sylth: "Something I have to say..."

He closed his eyes as all looked at him waiting for his speech as time passes on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I started out decent but soon was consumed by desires so great it cost me my body. I lived my life as a fool afterwards. Despite all this time when I was in conflict with my former adversaries, still, redemption has entered me. Now, this is where I am, standing in front of a group of friends who sees the change and had the willpower to grant me a spot in this team. Now, I shall enter a new path where I fight with honour and trust. With justice and hope. And with my teammates I deem them as friends. Let us embrace this day of a new beginning for I, shall no longer call myself Sylth Vester in which the name I carry back then when I was a foe. Instead, I will take on a new name for I will be known as...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Stealth Vester."

And when he declared his new name, the scene went up close to his eyes when he made his declaration. A new beginning for the Loonatics.

* * *

 **But somewhere in an unknown area...**

? : "So...the cat has been freed from the corruption I gave him. No matter, I now have new allies and they prove to be very useful."

A silhouette figure can be seen and was soon revealed to be Queen Grannicus and she's sitting by a large round table and seated by it are a certain number of villain descendants that the Loonatics had clashed with.

They consist of Ophiuchus Sam, Pierre Le Lew, Sagittarius Stomper, Electro J. Fudd, Melvin the Martian and Sergeant Sirius, Pinkster Pig and Stoney and Bugsy.

Queen Grannicus: "Today is new day for we are one! United and banded together as a group to accomplish one common goal. To destroy the Loonatics! For we are the Domination League and all shall fear and tremble before us!"

The villains cheered and cheered with the queen for she's the leader of the organization and they are all ready to destroy their common enemy.

 **Yeah...that's it. You can say it can be a prologue but that is what I recalled back then. Been a long time since I watched the show and I had started doing so to catch up with some entertainment. Well, that will do for now.**


End file.
